onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Monkey d strawhat/Yonko Luffy Prediction
Ok the situation is that Luffy sailed to alot of islands in the New World, made alot of allies and gained a little territory and then had a war with BM and all her forces and beat her, due to the level of the battle BM had to escape whole cake half dead with only her main crew and the fight also caused Luffy his crew and allies to take refuge on whole cake island for a week to heal their wounds and the marines, upon finding out about the great battle around the time everyone was ready to leave whole cake island, they planned a Buster call to destroy the SH and their allies so they dont get any stronger but they were crushed instead and the SH and their allies escaped Whole Cake island. But the Marines at HQ or the world had no idea about Luffys turf or the identities of his allies but due to circumstances they are about to find out now ( this will be filled with flashbacks). Marine HQ Kizaru:' Fleet admiral Sakazuki' did you hear the new info about SH Akainu: sigh what did that bratt do now Kizaru: Its what he did Akainu: ???? Kizaru: Well smoker told me that SH has 8 islands under his control plus we identified his allied forces Akainu: WHAT!!! dont toy with me why was i not informed immediately Kizaru: what would you do? you know the gorosei wouldnt want to upset a yonko Akainu: what yonko? Kizaru: The Great Pirate Straw Hat Luffy ofcourse, he is to be acknowledged as a yonko and this info excluding the buster call should be placed in the news, by orders of the gorosei Akainu: why? Kizaru: to protect the public and prevent unwanted conflict between us and him Akainu: RAAAAAH!!! ok ok so who are thes allies Kizaru: lets start with someone we all know,jimbe though this is obvious SH left him incharge of Fishman island Akainu: tch Kizaru: next is Bloody Mary, captain of the dark jungle pirates and user of the neko neko no mi model black panther, she watches over 2 of SH islands and she has a crew of 200 people plus wild beasts Akainu: but i thought she hated both pirates and marines flashback Bloody Mary ( a woman who is a little shorter than Hancock, with blood red hair and red eyes which also shows in her transformation, no need to say but she gets her ephite from her hair, her father was a marine so she learned soru but she fights only with her claws and haki) Sanji: You might be strong but stronger people are out there, you are going need help so let me, the SH pirates and our idiot captain help you take on the world Mary(real name is Mary rojo): I didnt become a shichibukai because i wouldnt bow down to the marines but you want me to bow down to a pirate Sanji: i know there are some shitty pirates who would want you to bow to them but we want you to walk beside us as our ally Mary: but you still want my turf Sanji: you decide to put up our mark on your turf or not but i will help a lady like you any time so ask for our help if you need it, just think about it Mary(smiling): aslong as Sanji kun is there i think i would ask for your help and give you mine aswell (note: she is the first beautiful woman to like sanji but due to her many battles that she lived through causes her to show blood lust when nervous and this often scares sanji due to him picking it up with coO haki) Sanji: huh?? Zoro: it means she accepts ero Kappa (Mary is afraid of zoro because his blood lust in battle far exceeds hers and it causes her to run away when zoro draws his sword) should i continue or is this lame please tell me Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts